burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rappy 4187/Archive2
Help... Feel like typing the trophies up on This Page? The list can be found here. Thanks, :Done and done. Rappy ::Super! Thanks a load! Very Nice! You're adding some fairly cool, new features to the site. Keep it up! My Sig Go ahead. Thanks! :Cool, thanks! Talk pages I don't get notified when the user who i sent a message to, messages on their talk page. I don't like it that way, it seems weird. It's the kind of thing you do on forums but talk pages are for messages or replies, not whole conversations. I do it like that on all wikis i'm active on and so i'll keep it that way. Thanks for the advice though, :It wasn't advice, it was a recommendation. No one can follow your conversation without loading up 2-3 pages. Look here and you will see what I mean. If there is a 'problem' or a general reason for someone to read the page, they can see the entire conversation in ONE place, not 2-3. It just makes more sense that way. ::Thanks for the help again! I've already made one archive but all i need is a template. I can make one myself once i get round to it, so no worries. Thanks all the same though, :::Thanks, i was trying to do that, but failed :( ::::Ok this is a test with that new time thingy-ma-bob: 22:58, 10 October 2008 (UTC)}} :::::This should be better, if not then please fix it for me :D Guitar Hero: WT Yea man. It's great. Do you have a 360 at all? Because I only have it for 360 lol. If not, then we can't even play together. XXSchecterXx 16:42, 29 October 2008 (UTC)xXSchecterXx Shine? Can you add the 'shine' you put on Image:Clan logo Rappy.jpg to Image:Clan logo fourpointoh.png and upload over it? Thanks, :Just wondering why the image is so small... ::Oops. I saved the thumbnail version on the talk page, not the source... 2 mins for re-upload. :::Done. Wow... Really Helpful. Thanks! :Wasn't it though? =) Hey Wanna meet in the clubhouse? :Be right there. Vehicle Categories Do you know how to put the statistic categories as subcategories of each game's vehicle category? :Not quite sure what you are asking... give an example? as I am sure it can be done. Vehicle Companies I saw the Vehicle Companies page, and I saw the logos of the manufacturers on there. Those pics were the ones I was talking about when I asked if we could get some pics of manufacturer logos. Think we could move them to the respective manufacturer's page? AssassinLegend 17:31, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree that's a good idea. Also more detail on them, if possible, would be great. ::Yeah I noticed that yesterday as well and was going to drop you a line about it. If you did put them on the manufacturer pages, make sure they are small and part of the header OR float them to the right with the info on the left. If I get done with what I am working on, and it's not done yet, I will jump on it and see what I can do. Custom Soundtrack Guess what? You can add lists of your music from Custom Soundtracks on my userpage. Use it, my friend ;) JMBZ-19 01:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Your page wouldn't hold my playlist, I have over 9000 songs on my PS3. =p ::Holy crap :O! JMBZ-19 01:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, holy crap... Promotion Dear Rappy, Your excellent contributions throughout the last few months has granted you the Assistant role in our community. You've been a great help and have developed some aspects of the wiki to a higher standard. Due to your efforts and lack of assistants, you were the perfect person to fill that role. Now you'll be regarded as one of the higher users on this site and you now have the rollback ability. I'm sure you'll carry on being an amazing contributor but now the speed is rising and like a sysop, you'll be asked for more help by users on the site and basically you've got the role that you deserve. So thank you for helping and I'm looking forward to you carrying on with your help. Regards, :Wow, thanks... I feel honored I got a heart-felt promotion message rather than a template =) Now, you have added even more work for me to do =p AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAA AAA AAAA AAAA AAA AAAA! AAA AAAAAA AAAA AA AAAAAA AAA AAA AAA! So time now for a more sane translation regarding you and new pages. From what I looked at, you created A LOT of new pages for the cars of various other games. Normally good because it helps the wiki grow, especially with the parkster's goal of 500 pages by January. However, from what I saw, all the pages were just a copy-paste job over 100 times. This is bad. VERY bad. On almost any other wiki, probably ban-worthy bad. The parkster's goal wasn't to have 500 pages, with a lot of them having little or no content, he, as well as everyone else, wanted to have 500 legitimate pages with information that was useful. In short, I don't like it. And, I'm very tempted to give you a ban for it. Don't do anything like it again. 03:43, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :First off, slow your roll. Second, if you were active enough here to actually follow discussions, you could have voiced your opinion here a week ago when I stated I was GOING to do what I DID. Ban me if you want, but I believe you will be doing this site a huge upset by doing so. The pages are there as place-holders and show up under Category:Vehicle stubs so they can be edited quicker. 99% of the existing vehicle pages have been formatted by me making them all in the same template. In doing so, it was easier to have the template there to be edited rather than having to re-edit the page when someone not knowing the format added the page to the wiki. Also, "other" wiki sites I have been on would NOT ban someone over something like this... In fact, on the Guild Wars Wiki, they actually encouraged users to create pages of new skills even though they have no information on the skill and before it was even released into the game. Also, nice to meet you Dude Man, glad you introduced yourself. Next time, don't troll my talk page. ::Soo... I missed that. And I apologise. I saw that the wiki had grown close to 100 pages over the weekend and I thought "someone spamed and nobody noticed". I saw your name alot of times by same-ish pages and assumed wrongly that you were spaming. And I am sorry for this. PERSONALLY, I don't like the idea of placeholder pages, because on uncyc where I started, this is highly discouraged and the page will get deleted on sight, and it just seems un-encyclopedia-ish too me. And dumb. But whatever. Also, a simple "see here" would have been a better response. 04:29, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::Probably, but then again a simple "Hi, how are you ... I don't agree ..." would have been a better than threatening to ban me, but to each his own. ---- ^^^ You know what that line means? End of conversation. Jesus there's no point in having a tit about aload of useful spam. I agree with Dudeman here but i also agree with Rappy in that this was annoying but it's here and it encourages us to make the page better rather than it being a red link and us just leaving it! Also chill. No-ones banning no-one unless it's hardcore unconstructive offensive pointless annoying rude unwanted spam. This was just annoyingly useful spam! Anyway instead of throwing blame, why don't you both help to edit the pages O_o???? I'm just full of good ideas ;) Peace out, quite ironically, you +awb=broken link uh... yea. all the events for for burnout paradise got put as Events (Burnout Paradise creating broken links. set the find and replace from [[Events (Burnout Paradise| to [[Events (Burnout Paradise| because it doesn't replace the other half of the brackets and fixes the broken links. I'd do it myself, but AWB doesnt work for me currently. not even on an admin account. go figure. 16:42, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm in the same boat trying to figure out why AWB isn't working, so please stop jumping to conclusions, I haven't even used the program yet. I am on the creators talk page trying to come to a solution. If I can't get AWB working today, I will start manually changing everything. ::AWB = WTF??? Could i please be enlightened! Thanks, Disamgiguation Pages Rappy, stop putting disambiguation pages up for deletion. They're there to help people search for what they want. Also I've launched a new Userbox sub-forum. I did it instead of making a project page. Just like the featured article. Hope you can help and contribute, especially with the three that you already have. Thanks, Yes Yes that was me who sent you the add a friend message and you just declined it lol. Marexl 22:16, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :I was at work, and my brother is an idiot. ::So he declined it??? Marexl 22:20, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::He said there was an error when he tried to accept. Resend it. ::::Declined again. Marexl 22:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't know what's going on. He claims he didn't deny you and you aren't listed under my messages, so I have no clue. I try adding Marexl to friends and it tells me that name is not registered. Tempesta Rappy the Handling section is there for a reason. The community agreed democratically that that was the best way to show handling. Can you please revert it. Thanks, :Dude, the handling is user opinion and I don't see why it should be there. You already stated something about fact on that other page and how you don't want non-facts here... well that is non-fact. If you want handling somewhere, start a community project or something. Adding a handling section would only cram the vehicle pages with nothing but useless banter back and forth about how users don't agree with what you have come up with. There is no way in hell I would give the Tempesta a 10 for handling. Trust me parkster, it will be better this way. ::Ok, fair doos. Scrap it!